


Meteor Shower

by fangirl_screaming



Series: Hidge Week 2020 [my submissions] [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (kind of), F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, Stargazing, like i had a whole different idea of crazy angst, y'all are LUCKY i didn't make this angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: “So, um… Did you want to talk to me about something?”“No, I didn't. I just wanted to watch the meteor shower with you.”...(Hidge Week 2020. Prompt: Starlight)
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Hidge Week 2020 [my submissions] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894105
Kudos: 14





	Meteor Shower

“Meet me on the hill near the exit of the neighborhood at midnight.”

  
Hunk walks in the empty streets, his hands in his yellow jumper's pockets. It's a cold night, colder than usual. The chilly breeze slashes against his face, making him shiver. He feels anxious, he thinks about a thousand (not very pleasant) different possibilities of what Pidge might say to him.

  
As he gets closer to the exit, he can see a small spark of light on the silhouette of the hill. It seems that Pidge has already arrived. No point in making her wait more, he thinks as he quickens his steps. Climbing the hill is kind of hard for him, the sneakers on his feet are definitely not made for this. After a few minutes of struggling, he arrives at the top. 

  
“Hey,” he greets the girl as he sits down. Pidge looks at him, and smiles.

  
“Hey. Glad you came,” she responds. She turns off the light (which came from her phone), leaving the duo in complete darkness. They stay silent for a while before Hunk hesitantly speaks.

  
“So, um… Did you want to talk to me about something?” The girl hums in confusion.

  
“No, I didn't,” she says, “I just wanted to watch the meteor shower with you.” She sheepishly scratches the back of her head and adds. “Sorry if I concerned you.”

  
“No, not at all! I'd… I'd love to watch the meteor shower with you.” After another set of glances exchanged, they lean back and lay on the floor. The night sky is definitely a sight to see. Stars are like glitter sprinkled all over a small child’s art project, and Hunk notices there are many more of them that he can see without the street lamps. He finds himself smiling unintentionally from ear to ear.

  
“I saw one!” Pidge exclaims like a little child, pointing at her left. 

  
“So, did you make a wish?”

  
“Come on Hunk, you know I don't believe in that.”

  
“Please? Pretty please? For me?” Even though they’re in the dark, the girl can hear the puppy eyes he's making. She groans, she knows he'll probably bug her for the rest of the night like that. So, she makes a wish, half-jokingly.

  
_‘I wish he tells me I look pretty.’_

  
_Hah! As if,_ she thinks, _he would never do that._ She turns her head to her right, and their eyes meet.

  
Hunk is looking at her like she's the most beautiful being he has ever seen in his life. His mouth slightly agape, his eyes wander over her face slowly and carefully.

  
“Uh, Hunk?” The boy suddenly jumps.

  
“I-I'm so sorry!” he yells. “I-I just—”

  
“You got lost in my prettiness, huh?” she asks sarcastically, doing a slow-motion hair flip. Though, she has to admit, she definitely wasn’t expecting his answer.

  
He stays silent for a while, completely stunned, his eyes are wide open. Then, he starts stuttering.

  
“ Well... um… I...” He sighs, weakly chuckling. “ I'm not really that subtle, huh? Might as well come clean. I _do_ think you’re pretty, Pidge." Now, the girl is the one looking at him in stunned silence. She speaks after a while.

  
“That was my wish.”

  
“What?”

  
“You calling me pretty. That was my wish.” They both smile at each other, even though they can't see each other clearly, and that's enough.

  
As they lay back on the grass, their hands find each other. They spend the rest of the night like that; chatting, laughing. They do not separate for even a single second.


End file.
